sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Zephyr
Zephyr is a dawnborn merchant apprentice of the Tribe of Sky. He is the son of Aeolus and nephew of Sabazios as well as a close friend of Iris, who he also has a crush on. Biography Pre-Series Zephyr is trained by his uncle, along with Iris. Zephyr mentions that he didn't know the meaning of fun before he met Iris. Sky of Stone Zephyr is first seen with Iris, the two playing a game that is abruptly stopped by Zephyr's uncle, Sabazios. Sabazios lectures them, reminding them that the bond between the Tribe of Sky and the Earth tribe is still weak, and Zephyr agrees with his reasoning. Iris and Sabazios argue, and Zephyr is upset by this. He changes the subject, suggesting that they fly closer to the ground, and successfully ends the argument. When with the Earth Tribe, Zephyr goes with Iris to tour the city accompanied by Geb. The three talk about shadows, Zephyr adding to the conversation by using reason and quoting facts. When Geb and Iris decide to find the ore tribe, Zephyr argues against it at first, saying that the ore tribe was only made-up for stories. He also points out that if the two go, the war that recently ended between the two tribes could easily start up again. When Zephyr finds that he cannot change their minds, he helps them with their escape plan, which Iris is grateful for. Once Iris and Geb are ready, Iris signals to Zephyr by having Shimmer call to him. Zephyr responds with a variety of bird calls, which Geb finds astonishing. When Sabazios finds Geb, Iris, Sedna, and Karzelek, Iris immediately blames Zephyr, as he was the only one who knew about their plan. When Iris angrily yells at him, Zephyr doesn't reply, just hides behind his tribemates, his eyes on the ground. Once the group is in flight, Zephyr tries to tell Iris that it wasn't his fault that they were caught, but Iris disbelieves him. The two argue, Zephyr claiming that another war would've been started and that she should've listened to him while Iris states that she's done more in two days than he's done in his lifetime. Their argument is cut short by Sabazios, and they fly on in silence. Iris ignores Zephyr completely, even when they reach the palace. Autolycus seems to blame Zephyr for Iris leaving the Crows, although Iris disagrees. Zephyr is shown pacing the halls of the palace late at night, thinking of a way to apologize to Iris. He meets Geb and Karzelek, who couldn't sleep, and Zephyr leads them to the runway to help clear their heads. It is empty at first, but then they see Sabazios and hide. They listen to Sabazios's talk with the shadow, and Zephyr is crushed to know that his uncle lied to him. He asks Geb to tell Caelus, but Geb says that he can't. They decide to sleep on it, and they go back to their respective chambers. At the trial, Zephyr sits next to his father, Aeolus. He speaks out against Sabazios, to the surprise of his father, and backs up Geb's claim, explaining how Sabazios would have carried out his plan. When Caelus lets Iris, Sedna, Geb, and Karzelek continue on their travels, with the agreement of Sabazios, Iris asks Zephyr if he would want to accompany them. Zephyr is shocked at the offer and declines, saying he has to make sure that Sabazios does well. Iris asks him to help Autolycus by asking Caelus to assist the Crows. Zephyr hesitantly agrees. Zephyr watches the group leave, specifically Iris, waving at Geb. Forest of Flames Text Sun of Shadows Text Appearance Zephyr is a dawnborn Sky Elm, so his feathers are of a peachy orange. He has a long scarf he often wears around his neck, and his eyes are blue. Personality Zephyr is shown to be thoughtful, smart, and caring. He worries about Iris a lot, trying to convince her to be less reckless and take fewer risks, yet he never refuses to help her when she needs it. He is very loyal, shown when he stayed with Sabazios and how he helps his friends. Companion and Magic Zephyr's companion is a female jay, whose name is yet to be revealed. It is assumed that Zephyr has received his magic from Aricel, since he is of age, but he has not used his magic in the series yet. Family Tree Relationships Iris Zephyr has an obvious crush on Iris, although she doesn't seem to notice it. They are good friends, and Zephyr says that he never knew what fun was before he met Iris. Iris argues with Zephyr a lot, as he often uses reason to try to persuade her to be less reckless, but they are usually on good terms quickly. Sabazios Sabazios is Zephyr's mentor, and Zephyr respects him. He obeys him, with much less stubbornness than Iris. Zephyr shows his loyalty to Sabazios by staying with him instead of leaving with Iris and her group, saying that he has to make sure that Sabazios gets along well. Autolycus Autolycus expressed a dislike of Zephyr, saying that he 'stole' Iris from the Crows, since Iris went to live with him and Sabazios. Zephyr confirms the feeling as mutual, saying that he 'couldn't forget' Autolycus, but agrees to help him anyway, since Iris asked. Karzelek Karzelek calls Zephyr brave, which Zephyr is surprised by. Quotes "That doesn't surprise me. They are getting ready for the big day. The more Shadows, the better." - Zephyr, about the Shadows gaining power "Iris, listen to me for once. Your escape alone would get you into a huge amount of trouble. My uncle would be very angry - and Geb's tribe too, I'm sure. Did you forget that our two tribes were still fighting a few years ago? I'm telling you, Iris, this will happen again if you both run away." "So another war would have been better? I have told you from the beginning how the tribes will take your two disappearances. If only for once you had listened to me-'' " -about Iris leaving with Geb ''"... I'll see what I can do. Because it's you." - to Iris Trivia * Zephyr is a god of Greek mythology. He embodies the west wind and is the partner of the messenger goddess Iris. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tribe of Sky Characters Category:Dawnborn Category:Apprentices Category:Merchants Category:EE1 Characters Category:EE2 Characters Category:EE3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters